


You're flirting with the wrong man, miss!

by MissMcfoxlin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcfoxlin/pseuds/MissMcfoxlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman flirt with Rhett but it may not end like she hoped to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're flirting with the wrong man, miss!

**Author's Note:**

> 1- English is not my first language.  
> 2- I had an idea in mind when I wrote this fic but it didn't turn out like I wanted and I'm not so sure about the result...

Rhett stopped his car in the restaurant parking lot. He looked in the mirror and smiled at the sight of a happy humming and dancing toddler in her car seat. 

" We're here! Are you ready to eat pancakes? " he asked her.

" Pancakes! " she joyfully repeated.

He got out of the car, took her out of her seat and grabbed the diaper bag. A waitress assigned them a table and brought a high chair and a menu. She let them some time to decide what they wanted to eat and took their order.

Rhett took a doll out of the diaper bag and handed it to the toddler.

" Where Daddy? "

" It's just you and me this morning! Your daddy had an appointment with an eye doctor. "

" Eye! " She said, covering her eyes with her hands.

" That's right, Sweetie! Your eyes are there and your tummy is... Right there! " He said as he tickled her, loving the sound of her contagious laugh.

He played with her and stopped when their plates arrived. A woman who was looking at them from another table approached them. " Scuse me. "

Rhett looked at her.

" Are you Rhett McLaughlin? "

" Yes. "

" Oh! I wasn't sure! " She said, laughing nervously " I don't know if you remember me. We studied together in college. "

Rhett thought for a few seconds. " I think I remember you. What's your name? "

" Elizabeth Haffey. "

" Oh yeah! You were friend with Patricia and Stephanie! "

" Yes! I was eating and I heard you talking. I knew I heard your voice somewhere then it hit me : Rhett! "

" Do you have time to sit with us? " he asked her, gesturing at the free chair next to him.

" I don't want to bother you! "

" You won't. Lexi's eating her pancake and I was reading the news on my phone."

" Ok then. " She sat beside him. " Do you still see people from college? "

" I still see Link a lot and sometimes I come across Matt and Alexander but not much. "

" You're still best friend with Link? "

" Yep! Since first grade. " he said out of habit.

" Wow! I remember how the two of you were always togther. "

" We still are. You work in LA? "

" Yes.. Well, I'll start on next Monday. I secured a contract with an engineering firm. "

" Congratulations! " Rhett said, truly impressed " So you're moving your family here? "

" No. No man, no kids. " She took a look at Rhett. " Looking good as you are, you surely have a wife! "

" Nope! But I... "

" Oh... That's a shame! " She said, interrupting him. She put her hand on his and looked intensely at him, making him a bit uncomfortable. " If I recall, the last time I saw you, you didn't have that beard. It suits you very well! "

" Thank you. I probably just had a chin strap back then. It didn't look very good... "

" Don't say things like that! You were cute! " She lowered her voice and looked him in the eyes " And you still are. "

His face turned red " Huh, thanks. "

" Maybe we could do something together this week. Maybe a dinner? " she gave him the puppy dog eyes " I don't know anyone here. "

Her hand was still on Rhett's one and she started to stroke it with her thumb.

" Yeah, we should... " he responded, taking his hand away and turning toward Lexi. " Are you done, Lexi-Lou? Do you want more juice? "

" Yes, juice! " she replied in her tiny voice.

" You're so good with kids! " Elizabeth marveled.

" Oh, it's not that hard. And she's a good kid. "

" But still, you must be good. I didn't hear her cry! "

" She cries sometimes, a lot! And she begins to throw tantrums... "

She put her hand on his arm and pressed it. " I wish I could have kids with a man like you! "

" Oh, huh... " He saw Link coming toward them. " Look Lexi, who's coming? "

Lexi rose her little head, made grabby hands and yelled " Daddy! "

" Hi, Cutie Pie! " Link picked her up and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He hugged her " Oh, I missed you too! "

" Link, you remember Elizabeth? " Rhett asked him.

" Yes! You were in college with us, right? You live close? "

" Yes, I just moved. I'll start a new job on Monday. I have to tell you, your daughter is so cute! "

" Thank you! " Link looked at Rhett " Rhett, are you done? We have some errands to do and we have to meet the accountant to the studio at 3 pm but we need to drop Lexi to our neighbour's house first. Brenda promised to babysit her... and to spoil her probably!"

" You're right. I almost forgot it! "

" I know. You tend to forget boring stuff we have to do. Can you hold Lexi? I'll go to the bathroom and I'll meet you to the car. " Link handed Rhett the baby " Go with Dad, princess. " He gave Rhett a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, hun. It won't be long. "

He shook hands with Elizabeth. " It was nice seeing you, Elizabeth. You should come for dinner at our house; we could remember the good old days! "

Rhett put the diaper bag on his shoulder, paid the bill and went to his car followed by Elizabeth. He was fastening Lexi's seat belt when he heard Elizabeth cleared her throat. " So, Lexi's Link's daughter. "

" Yes. "

" But she's your daughter too... " It was half a statement, half a question.

" Yup! " Rhett answered proudly.

" Okay... " She looked at her watch so fast she probably didn't see anything. " Time goes by so fast, I really need to go! I have an appointment with huh... my landlord. "

" I'm glad we got to see you! Do you wanna give me your phone number? I'll call you this week to set a date for the dinner. "

" Oh huh... I'll contact you on Facebook! "

" Cool! See you! " Said Rhett with a smirk on his face.

" Bye " she said as she scurried off.

Rhett sat in the car and waited for Link. He turned on the radio and put it to a soothing music station to help his daughter to sleep. Link finally arrived and sat in the passenger seat.

" Ready to go? " Rhett asked him.

" She was flirting with you... " said Link. Even though his tone of voice sounded totally natural, Rhett knew Link had guessed what had just happened in the restaurant.

" I don't know, maybe... " Rhett said coyly.

" Rhet James McLaughlin, look into my eyes and tell me she wasn't flirting with you. "

" Okay! She was flirting but I didn't flirt back. I swear! " Rhett lifted his right hand to support his statement. 

" And naturally, you didn't tell her you were married. " Once again, Link was right.

" She asked if I had a wife! I told her I didn't! "

" Rhett... "

" Yes? "

Link took Rhett's chin in his hand. " Do you know what I think? "

" That you love me? " Rhett said, unsuccessfully trying to change the subject.

" Yes, but I also think that you took advantage of the fact that you removed your wedding ring yesterday for the filming and that you didn't put it back on to let a woman ogle you."

" But babe, I only have eyes for you! "

" I know. But you're a proud man. "

" Not true! "

" Oh yes it's true! It was the case when I met you, when we were boyfriends and now that you're my husband, it still is the case. Admit it, you like it when people tell you that you are a handsome man."

" Yes... So what? " Rhett said, pouting.

" Don't be mad at me! I think you're handsome too. Being proud is part of you and it's one of the reasons why I love you. "

" What are the other reasons? "

Link gave him a stern look. " Really? "

" Yes. "

" Ok...You know a lot of things but you're always ready to learn more, You're the funniest man I know but you know when you need to be serious. You know how to comfort me when I'm scared but you're able to admit that you can be scared too. You'd give your life for Lexi and me but you wouldn't ask the same from us. You're a protective dad but you let Lexi fall and learn. You look so peaceful when you sleep but you're always there to hug me when I have nightmares or when our daughter wakes up in the middle of the night. You always know when I need to feel your hand in mine but you never get in my way. You cry while watching movies but you're also really strong.You're able to make me smile when I'm sad but you're the only person who's allowed to see me cry. "

" Gosh, Link... " said an impressed Rhett. 

" Do I need to go on? "

" I... I love you so much! "

" I love you too. By the way, do you know when Elizabeth is planning to visit us? "

" She said she will contact me on Facebook. "

" But you're not on Facebook! " said Link confused

" I know. "

" You, cute dork! "

They laughed and Rhett started the car. They stayed silent for a while but at a red light, Link looked at Rhett seriously. 

" Is there something wrong?" Rhett asked him

" You know what? You can enjoy people looking at your butt as much as you want as long as I'm the only one who has the privilege of enjoying it"

Rhett burst ou laughing and kissed Link "You are, babe, you are."


End file.
